


Sinking/Floating

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [28]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Shibari, Subspace, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: “I’m not scared.”He knots a long length of black nylon rope and drapes it around Mitch’s shoulders. The knot bumps the middle of his back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 24: Shibari (this is a sequel to [Click](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8244191) and [Rules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8279749), so please read those two first!)

“Are you nervous?” David asks softly.

Mitch looks past him, to Scott. “No,” he says. He’s lying, just a little bit, but it’s the kind of lie he needs to tell himself right now. Scott, perched on a stool with his arms crossed over his chest, isn’t helping matters.

“It’s going to be fine,” David says. “This is what I’m good at.”

“I know.” It’s how Mitch found David on Instagram, actually. He knows he’s in good hands, but: “Have you ever tied up a boy before?”

David laughs. “No,” he admits. “But everybody’s human. Don’t worry, okay? Don’t be scared.”

“I’m not scared.”

He knots a long length of black nylon rope and drapes it around Mitch’s shoulders. The knot bumps the middle of his back. Mitch has no idea what he’s going to look like, what positions David will contort him into. He exhales slowly and stands very, very still while David wraps the rope and knots it and passes it through various loops.

“You good?” David asks. Mitch nods. David says, “Everything’s going to tighten now. Tell me if it hurts anywhere.”

One end of the rope slithers through a loop by Mitch’s shoulder, making a soft zipping noise as the nylon rubs against itself. Mitch looks at it, then looks down at his body, at the crisscrossing lines mapping his chest in a pattern of diamonds. Everything pulls—slowly—and tightens, and Mitch stands a little straighter automatically. David stands behind him and gradually pulls on each piece, setting it into the perfect position.

Mitch closes his eyes as David works and sighs. His body sways with each tug of the rope. He listens to the quick sounds of David tying more knots at his back.

“You okay?”

It’s Scott, this time, not David. Mitch opens his eyes. Scott is right in front of him now. Standing close, looming. Eyeing him with concern. Mitch nods and says, “I’m good.”

“Doesn’t hurt?” David asks.

“No, sir.”

Scott’s eyes narrow for a few seconds. Before Mitch has time to feel bad about his answer, David says, “Scott, will you help me with this next part? Can you hold his wrists for me?”

Scott lets out a loud breath and says, “Yes, of course.” He’s clearly relieved to have a task, a purpose in this setting. That makes Mitch happy for him. He grins and sways forward.

He can’t actually move, though, because David’s still holding the rope harness at his back. David directs Scott to hold Mitch’s arms together in front of him, and the moment Scott touches his wrists, Mitch’s focus narrows. All he can see is Scott’s face; all he can feel are Scott’s giant, strong hands around him.

Scott is almost close enough to kiss.

“You like this,” Scott murmurs. He sounds conspiratorial and smug. He knows he’s right.

Mitch nods. “I think I do.”

“You’re already slipping,” Scott tells him. “Do you want to fall that deep today?”

“I want to be beautiful,” Mitch says, which isn’t really an answer, and it’s certainly not something Scott will accept.

“You’re already beautiful,” Scott says.

David cuts into the fringes of Mitch’s awareness. “I hate to ruin the moment, but I need your arms now, Mitch.”

He wraps two ends of rope around and around and around and around Mitch’s forearms until he’s bound together from wrist to elbow, more securely than any cuffs Mitch has ever tried. His breathing quickens, as does the pace of his heart. He can’t pull out of this. He can’t even twist. His arms are completely immobilized.

Scott lays a hand on his cheek. “You alright, baby?”

It reminds Mitch of the collar, the tall one he wore to his last photoshoot, restricting his movement and his vision. “I’m okay,” he says.

“You’re slurring,” Scott tells him.

Mitch licks his lips a few times, trying to compose himself. His head feels like he’s swimming through fog, and Scott is the only thing he can see clearly. He needs to pull himself up, just a little. Just enough to think coherent thoughts. He needs to show Scott he’s okay.

David, he notices, is standing just behind Scott, out of reach. He’s waiting calmly.

“You can keep going,” Scott says quietly. Mitch’s eyes follow David as he steps into their space again.

David stretches Mitch’s bound arms up over his head and takes the loose tail of the rope back to the knot at the middle of his back. Now he really can’t move. Mitch’s breath catches in his throat.

“I’m going to lower you down now,” David murmurs. “Scott, hold him steady. He’s gonna fall forward as soon as I change my grip.”

Scott’s hands move immediately to Mitch’s sides. He’s practically hugging Mitch now. Mitch purses his lips to silently beg for a kiss, and after a long moment, Scott grants it. It’s short and chaste, but Mitch grins, pleased with himself nonetheless.

David does something behind him and suddenly Mitch loses his footing, just as predicted. He tips forward into Scott’s waiting arms, and between Scott and David, Mitch is lowered to the ground on his stomach. His back is still arched, his hands are still stretched over his head and back. It’s an awkward position, but not painful—yet—and Mitch struggles for a moment to relax into the constricting hold of the rope.

David starts to work on Mitch’s legs. He doesn’t bind them together, like with his arms; he hoists one up and back, and leaves the other free, at least for now, while he takes his time securing Mitch’s ankle and calf.

Mitch stares up at Scott. He can read the question in Scott’s pinched expression. “I like it,” he assures Scott softly.

“Does it feel good?” Scott asks.

“No, but… I don’t know. I like it. Makes me think of you.”

“I’ve never done this to you before.”

“You hold me,” Mitch says. “You make me feel safe like this.”

“You really do like this,” Scott asks. He sounds quietly awed now. “Should I learn how to tie you up?”

Mitch doesn’t even have to think about it. “Yes, please, sir, please,” he whispers. “Want you to tie me up next time.”

Scott smiles. He looks beautiful, like sunshine. Mitch can’t stop staring at him. “How ‘bout we see you in these pictures first.”

It takes another little while for David to finish tying Mitch’s leg. He leaves one completely free, though, and Mitch isn’t sure why until David says, “Gonna lift you up now, Mitch. Try to stand but trust the ropes. They’ll hold you.”

Scott helps keep Mitch steady as David pulls on some of the ropes behind him. Suddenly Mitch is in the air, the diamond-patterned harness holding his body like a net. There’s pressure between his thighs, spreading them and holding them open. There’s pressure on his ribs, on his stomach. There’s tightness in his arms. Mitch paws at the ground with his foot, trying to find his balance.

“Trust the ropes, baby,” Scott murmurs. “You’re doing so good.”

Mitch takes in a few deep breathes. When he’s stopped flailing, Scott lets go of him and Mitch is left standing on one leg. His other leg and his arms are all bent up behind him, and Mitch lets himself hang there, slowly adjusting to the strangeness of being held aloft.

“Beautiful,” Scott says.

David comes into view. He’s holding his camera now. “Ready, Mitch?”

Mitch had forgotten this was for a photoshoot. He glances at Scott, who smiles. It’s encouraging. Mitch is glad he’s here, this time. He nods.

“Head up. Toes pointed. Fingers loose,” David says. He lifts the camera to his face. _Click_.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
